The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by WindInMyHair
Summary: Summaries of each of the Four Horsemen
1. War

**Hey guys! While I continue writing up the next chapter for The Second Coming (and yes, I have started the next chapter), I thought I would post a small 4 chapter fic I've had for a while. Basically, this fic is about the Four Horsemen, each chapter about a different horseman in the order they appeared on the show. Hope you enjoy!**

Violence and destruction, the slaughter of men and women, and the brutal murders of children; it is truly a beautiful site.

It is so much fun watching people mercilessly attack one another. To see all the happiness and compassion leave their eyes. To see them fill with a sort of darkness, unmatched by anything I have ever seen. It appears like a bottomless pit in the deepest waters of the ocean. All light vanishes, and it seems as though you're falling and you will never land. You're trapped in the darkness, incapable of escape.

And the rage that follows; oh, the glorious rage! All other senses are gone. There is nothing except the burning anger inside. It can, and will, consume someone. In an instant, the tender relationship between a mother and child is gone. The loving relationship between siblings disappears as though it had never existed. There is no sympathy or care. A once strong bond is now broken. The families become strangers, enemies, in their own home, and I don't even have to lift a finger.

There are, of course, times where I need to persuade some souls that violence is the right option. There is always those few people feel that "talking about their problems" is the proper solution. Ha! So boring.

But, most of the time, I simply have to sit back and watch. The more devastation, the more energy I have to feed off of. Humans; they're a confusing bunch. So much hatred built inside such tiny vessels. Don't get me wrong, it makes my job so much easier. It just baffles me occasionally. How does a person go from so caring to so sinister in almost no time at all? I thought humans were supposed to be compassionate, inspiring souls. Guess not.

I could have gone to any realm I wanted, I could have enjoyed the havoc in Purgatory or the chaos in Hell, but those weren't nearly good enough. They may have destruction, but nothing compared to the devastation of humankind.

Honestly, humans get offended quicker than anything I've ever seen. There could be a world war over two lesbians wanting to get married, or a Christian man reusing to stop attending church. Anything could set off humans, and I love it!

I am the one who encourages the wars. I am the one behind any attack or fight. I can never be stopped. Even if I were to disappear, nothing would change. Humans would still be just as destructive as ever. I just wouldn't be around to relish in all the glory that is war.


	2. Famine

**Hello! Next chapter of TSC should be posted sometime next week. And since I forgot to mention this in the first chapter I'll mention it now: Some of these chapters might be slightly triggering, so I am putting a big trigger warning on this story.**

Hungry. I'm so hungry. Not the "peckish for a snack" kind of hunger. No. The kind of hunger that makes you want to devour everything in sight, just to satisfy the clawing feeling in your gut. The sort of hunger that never ends. The sort that swallows you whole.

All I have to do is enter a town and people go savage from the hunger. In a way, it eases my hunger to feed off of theirs. You know, it's interesting to see the thing they crave most. The thing that drives their appetites wild.

Mostly it's food. Humans go crazy for that stuff. Although there are a few... exceptions to that. Some souls crave something more... sensual. Then there are some who are desperate for a high, and who'll do anything to get that high. And then there are the special ones. The ones that make my job so much more fun. The ones who don't feel the hunger at all.

I almost never know the reason for it, but honestly I don't care. At first, those kinds of people ticked me off. They weren't hungry. They were supposed to be hungry. But now, I realize that it's something deeper. An emotional pain that reaches so deep that the soul disregards any and all other feelings. It took me a while to figure out how emotional pain could have any effect on hunger, but then it became clear: it wasn't just pain; it was numbness. You can't feel hungry when you don't feel anything.

You know what happens to the corpses when I wheel into a graveyard? Nothing. They're dead. Same thing applies to those special souls. I mean, sure they have a beating heart, working lungs and living brain, but that's it. Nothing else. They may be living, but they are practically dead inside. And not even my hunger can reach that far.

And when I leave them, even if I leave the town for good, sometimes the hunger stays. That is what makes me ecstatic. I made a lasting mark on those impressionable souls, a mark that could possibly last for the entirety of their lives. They can know exactly what kind of persistent famine I experience every day of my immortal life.

The hunger. The never ending hunger.

I'm hungry. So hungry...


	3. Pestilence

Most people cower away in disgust at the mention of an illness, or breakdown at the diagnosis of a disease. I never understood the point, because I relish in the sickness. I find beauty in the spread of viruses, so much so that I can't just keep it all to myself. I have to share.

I can't remember the last time someone was grateful for my gift. And I guess I shouldn't be very surprised. Not many people enjoy the idea of their body self-destructing from the inside. But it sure is fun to watch.

The once bright and energetic soul becomes so weak they can barely stand; turns so dark that the light at the end of the tunnel is almost nonexistent. They slowly lose all hope until they are practically begging Death to come. It is so amusing to watch the life drain out of them, knowing I was the one who caused all that pain and suffering.

Did you know that most of the world epidemics happen all on there own? Well, mostly (I might help it get started). Just a slight push and the disease spreads everywhere. Some people just don't know when to get help. A good example is small pox. God, that was such a fun time. Of course, some outbreaks needed a little bit more of a jumpstart (Think Black Plague).

Something that really peeves me off is when people get cured. Humans shouldn't have been able to figure out how to rid a body of a deadly, fatal disease. The key thing about the disease is that IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE FATAL. Sorry. It just _really_ annoying when things don't go my way. Don't even get me started on the whole polio issue.

But luckily, thank god, there are enough types of diseases to keep me entertained for several more millennia. I'm just not sure what I'd do if something took my precious diseases away from me.


	4. Death

**Here you go! The final chapter of my four-chapter story. Really hope you guys liked it. I promise that the next chapter of my main story, TSC will be posted before the end of June. Thank you so much for being patient with me**

Men have been running from me since the beginning of time. They have tried to find ways of hiding. Some waste their whole lives trying to avoid the time where we will inevitably meet. But you see, I will catch up with everyone in time, for no one can outrun Death.

My job has one purpose, and one alone. Not to bring death, but to bring peace. To end the suffering of those who deserve rest. To save disease-ridden humans from a life of trouble. To congratulate the old, giving them the reward of eternal life for completing their journeys. And to rescue the tormented souls who needed to leave the living world a little earlier than planned.

Despite bringing peace to millions of souls, my work is weighted with guilt. I see the people left behind. Sobbing over the parent they just lost. Over their sibling, their friend, or their love. And upon taking the hand of the soul at their life's conclusion, I replay their life story for them, from birth to death. While the souls reminisce in their fondest memories, I am able to view the journeys of those beings up until our time of introduction.

I have seen stories that are lives some could only dream of, and lives that were left unaccomplished, mundane and average.

For those who lived their lives as any other ordinary being would, I pity them. While they stayed frozen in daily routine, a whole world was moving outside. But for those whose lives were filled with more wonder and adventure than anyone could have hoped for, I pity them as well. For now that adventure is done.

Some of the stories I've learned are both touching and devastating. Those are the stories that make my job so much harder than it needs to be. Those who are forced to meet me early, and those who beg to meet me.

It's not fair for them. They don't get to experience all of what life offers. They either spend it blind to the events of what's to come, they only live a life filled with doctors appointments and bad news, or a life filled with so much torment and taunting that they felt the only escape was me.

I'm not supposed to feel emotion , but honestly and truthfully, I do. I never show it, it would cause the soul distress and would cause a lot of worry and panic, so I mask it. Like I said, this job weighs me. But there isn't anything I can do about that. This is what I do, and I have to manage emotions. Especially considering I have the rest of eternity to do it.


End file.
